


Why You Shouldn't Leave the Windows Open

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, I'm waffling on the classification since there is nothing explicit, Korrasami - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr, mentions of Bopal, should this be under mature?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal accidentally finds Korra and Asami while the couple are trying to get it on. So she decides to make that impossible to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Shouldn't Leave the Windows Open

“Did you double-check the front door?” Korra inquired, an edge of desperation tinging her words.

Asami smiled wryly, “Yes, Korra. Believe me, I don't want any more interruptions, either.”

Both women sighed heavily, embracing each other wearily. For the past several weeks, every time the pair had tried to carry out more... intimate activities, they had been disturbed by several of their friends. Mako and Bolin had both managed to walk in on them more than once in two weeks alone. This was trying for the lovers, as just before these interruptions had suddenly become more frequent, Asami had been so busy with an infrastructure project that they had not been able to see each other much. And even before that, Avatar business had kept Korra far too busy for a time. At this point, even if it was just snuggling, Korra and Asami wanted to simply have the chance to be alone together physically.

It just kept not working out. Finally, Asami realized there was something wrong with the front door lock at her mansion. It wasn't entirely broken, which is why she hadn't noticed it before, but if it was jiggled a bit and turned left instead of right, it opened right up. The boys, Tenzin, and even Jinora had all had turns traipsing into the mansion to find Korra and Asami—often already at least half-naked—in the process of doing very private things at various places inside. Honestly, it wouldn't kill people to actually knock on the door once in a while, would it?

At any rate, once the engineer had discovered the problem with the lock, she had promptly fixed the door with a new lock of her own creation. Hopefully, this one wouldn't break very easily. It also would be quite difficult to break into the house now, as Asami had gotten a bit excited as she worked on it, adding in extra security measures to prevent pick-locks and the like.

So now, with the front door firmly locked up, the girlfriends began to feel more relaxed, pulling out of their hug and smiling at each other. “So... Should we go up to your room? I'm feeling a bit of my energy coming back with the new security, and _man_ do I want to feel you.” Korra's smile grew, and Asami's stare became more seductive as she listened to her lover, despite the lack in suaveness. Clearly, she didn't want to wait anymore, either.

Rushing up the stairs, the girls laughed happily, holding hands. Soon enough, they were in Asami's room, and they locked this door as well—just for extra measure. Very little time passed before they were making out on the bed.

 

****

 

“Opal, I need those design plans from Asami today. I was going to stop by her home later myself, but,” Tenzin flushed ever-so-slightly while stifling a cough, “I'm not so sure I'm welcome there at the moment, given certain complications that arose from my last visit. Would you mind getting the papers for me? I'd greatly appreciate it.” He adjusted his cloak in the cold morning air as he addressed the younger Airbender.

Opal nodded, “No problem. I was going to go that way later, anyway. Bolin wants to meet for lunch.”

At the mention of Bolin, Tenzin's eyes shifted to the ring on Opal's left hand. “Of course... The wedding is just next week, correct?”

The fierce girl's cheeks lit up, “Y-yes.”

Tenzin smiled at her, “I hope you two have a good time today, then. At any rate, I'll be off now. Thank you again for your assistance.” He walked away, and Opal went back to her temporary Air Temple Island room, where she was staying until the wedding. She quickly changed out of her nightclothes and into her glider suit, and decided she may as well take the detour to the Sato estate before going to lunch, rather than after. More time to spend with Bolin if she didn't have chores to finish.

Opal glided easily to the large mansion doors. Without much thought, she tried to open the door on her own. The handle hardly budged, and she looked at it with confusion. _Wasn't the handle broken or something? I thought Bolin mentioned that, but..._ Sighing, Opal rapped lightly on the door. When no reply came after waiting for about 30 seconds, she shrugged and decided she could just check if the window to the drafting room was left open. She'd flown in there to pick things up before, and if Asami wasn't home, what harm could there really be, anyway?

Walking behind the house, Opal peered up to the familiar window, smiling a little when she saw that it was, indeed, open. Asami seemed to enjoy working with the breeze in the room this time of year, even though it used to sometimes cause her papers to fly. Opal was glad she'd gotten those paperweights for Asami's birthday. She backed away, then boosted herself with airbending, opening the wings to her suit to glide into the room.

Movement in the next window over caught her eye just before she entered the room, however. Before she could form a coherent thought, a blush exploded onto her face, causing her to almost fly into the wall, barely making a successful landing. In the other room, she had seen Korra and Asami, naked and clearly in the middle of doing something she was _not_ supposed to see. After having clumsily alighted on the floor, Opal found it difficult to will herself to move. _What am I supposed to do? Should I tell them I saw them, or should I just leave?_ Green eyes frantically darted about the room, hoping to see the documents she'd been sent to retrieve out in some obvious spot so she could flee quickly.

But she couldn't see any papers that particularly stood out, and from a distance, she couldn't make out what was on the papers pinned down on art tables throughout the room. She was going to have to move, one way or another. The moans from the next room were growing in volume, nearly causing Opal's thought processes to stop altogether in the awkwardness of the situation.

She'd been standing still in the middle of the drafting room for nearly 5 minutes when something in her seemed to snap. Slowly but surely, a devilish grin grew on her face, her eyes slanting more and more with evil thoughts.

The Airbender crept nearer to the wall between the rooms, then thumped hard on the wall once.

As expected, there was no response to this action. Figures, with how clearly absorbed in their activity the other women were.

Opal smirked, quietly exiting the room through the door and staring at the crack under the door to the bedroom. She began to bend, gathering wisps of air, which she then sent under the door frame. As the air moved into the room, Opal abruptly sped it up to a gust. Korra started when the wind hit her, and she removed her body from Asami's briefly, looking sharply at the window. It was closed, though, and at Asami's soft whimper, Korra shrugged the oddity off and returned to her previous activities.

Somewhat disappointed that all her action had achieved was a very short lull in the sounds coming from beyond the door, Opal decided to step up her game. The need to tease her friends was too deep for her to resist.

She wandered back into the drafting room, locating a radio. Good enough. Opal grabbed the small device and muted it before switching it on. Pausing for a moment, she tried to recall the channel her mother used to listen to. As soon as it came back to her, she shifted the knobs until the number came up, and then she turned the sound back on. Circus music rattled out of the speaker, low quality and overly cheerful.

Korra and Asami slowed down reluctantly in response to the jarring sound. Not realizing the sound was coming from inside, they simply thought of it as a mood-killer from someone just off the estate. Both girls grimaced as the music continued. _This is almost enough to dry a person up..._ Korra growled loudly in discontent. Even when they locked the doors, they couldn't seem to enjoy themselves for long.

Hearing the Avatar's snarling, Opal tried to keep her laughter quieter than the radio. When she heard one of the women getting off of the bed, however, she snapped the radio off. The couple murmured to each other, but soon enough the sounds of love-making started up again. Opal had already broken the part of herself that was embarrassed by these sounds, and she waited a few minutes before planning her next move, allowing the tension to build up again like the demon she'd opted to be in this situation. She pondered other ways to use her bending to bother the couple. Remembering a lesson from Jinora about an Airbender's ability to change the temperature of the air around them, the evil grin slipped back onto her face.

 _I've never tried this before, though..._ Before risking overdoing the changes, Opal tested the technique out on the air immediately around her, pulsing it back and forth between hot and cold. The first few times were too intense, and she was glad she'd chosen to practice first. Finally, she focused intensely, making the appropriate movements as she attempted to cause the air in the closed room to heat up.

**

Out of nowhere, the room became unbearably hot. This time, Asami noticed the air change, too. Both women sat up in confusion. “What's going on in here? You didn't have the fireplace on or something, did you?” Korra, brow deeply furrowed, looked at her equally perplexed lover.

Asami shook her head, wiping off some sweat which was worsening with the heat, “No. It's been too warm lately for that. I have no idea what's causing this...” Her dark lips pursed into a light pout.

However, before the conversation could continue, the temperature began to drop back to normal. Korra's eyes were gaining tired circles under them, so exasperated with all these interruptions was she. Glancing back at Asami, she was pulled in again by Asami's glistening skin, and rather than checking the house for the cause of the disturbance, the women chose to resume their activity yet again. Surely, the Spirits would take mercy on them and just allow them to finish.

No sooner had they settled back down when they realized the temperature was dropping even more. Korra yelled incomprehensible curses at their luck, storming out of the bed. As she approached the door, a raucous cackle echoed into the room from the hall. The Avatar cautiously unlocked the door, then lost her patience as the laughter got ever louder, and threw the door open in anger.

In front of her stood Opal, who was nearly in hysterics at this point.

The lovers turned redder than ever, trying to move quickly. Asami pulled a sheet over herself, hastily, but Korra chose instead to get in front of Asami to block her from Opal's line of sight, completely neglecting to cover herself. Noticing this, Asami groaned. Her somewhat shorter girlfriend tried to compensate for her size by spreading her arms out to further block Asami, but this only made Korra's own nakedness more glaring.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Opal jeered at the lovers she had just spent the last half hour tormenting. “Hey, ladies.” Her best smirk on her face, and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, she added one more torment to the list, “How's the heat treating you?”

Asami tossed a sheet over Korra's shoulders as Korra charged at Opal, teeth bared. At least Opal had the sense to run.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned I am not able to write comedic scenes ;w; I mean, I kind of knew that already, but AHHH. Sorry, I had to do the thing. When I referenced this in my Proposal Plan fic, I felt like I really needed to write it. Even still, I had a lot of internal debate on how exactly to have the scene play out. As a result, this took longer to write than I anticipated, haha.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own LoK or the characters.  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
